User blog:Corbierr/Why I think we love the Sinners so much
Or, well, the Sibuna sinners. I mean, there must be some reason why the Sinner versions of characters have become so popular. Is it because they're just so evil it's awesome? Or are there some deeper, more unconscious, reasons why a lot of us seem to really like, or at least have interest, in the Sinners? I've been thinking about it, and here are some of the reasons I came up with. '1- They're ''confident and calm. Yeah, this one is pretty big. Take the three characters we'll be focusing on- Patricia, Fabian and Alfie. Being themselves, each of them are pretty dang insecure. Patricia had her jealousy, Fabian had his pushover tendancies even after growing a spine, Alfie was a little better but still had his emotional baggage. Sinners, however? BAM, their minds are clear. These guys were just radiating ''confidence. Look at Fabian and Alfie when we first saw them as Sinners- they were just calm and ready to kick some butt, knowing very well that they could. Confidence and calm are two traits, two ''virtues, ''that people tend to idolize. People want to be that confident, they want to be that cool. Sure, we loved the characters with their emotional baggage, but it's not the evil that makes them look attractive to us- it's their lack of worries. I can give the Sinners as much baggage as I wish in fanfics, but there is no denying that their carefree and confident attitudes are a big part of who they are. '2- They're ''unpredictable This is another big reason. Say what you want about the characters when they're being normal, but you have to admit, you can often expect many of the moves they'll make. Patricia will be jealous, or snarky and badass. Fabian will be the nice and gullible guy, who has his share of epic moments, but only if he's ticked off. Alfie was the badass goofball with a heart of gold. (Note- we need more heroes of that type...it's a cool type). My point? You usually know what a character will do. Not exactly, but you can guess how they'll act, and what they're thinking. Sinners, on the other hand? You never really know. Okay, at the end you knew they were just going to keep destroying shit, but through most of the Sinner plot...they could do anything in any given situation. Will they trick someone or insult them? Will they just be snarky, or actually be threatening? Will they try to act like themselves or go as crazy as they want? When will they make people suffer, and when will they step back and stay silent? You never really knew what to expect when a Sinner was in action. They could be subtle or over the top, sneaky or openly hostile. And it all depended simply on what they wanted to do at the time. There's another layer to this, and it's simply the fact that you wouldn't expect ''their characters ''to do these things. Even though you know they're evil, you get so used to the fact that they're all good guys that when they act evil, it's actually surprising. You didn't expect Alfie to go and dump Willow, because normally, ''he wouldn't. ''Sinner Alfie, however... '3- They're still the characters we know and love Only they're evil now. They still kept some of their basic traits- Patricia and her snark, Fabian and his gullible-ness, Alfie and his humor, albiet with a much darker and snarkier humor than before. They're the same characters, just with darker traits. And that makes them, well, interesting. It's fun to see Fabian do bad, because it's still Fabian. You still like him if you like him before, all while being terrified of what he'll do. Basically, they aren't new characters, they're still the same people they were before, just with new attitudes. Well, okay, they aren't exactly the same, of course. But even still, we like them because we've liked them before, and even if they're evil, we can still find some reason to like them- if only because we want to pretend that they're still the good person deep down. You fall in love with the character, and it's hard to stop loving them, even if you want to hate them for being evil. ou simply develop a love-hate relationship with them. '4- They're ''competent Remember how liked Rufus was as a villian, even though he was a terrible person? That's partially because, as a villain, he kicked ass, and the same stands with Sinners. Rather than act like Sibuna, whose competence is pretty questionable, they were usually on top of everything. They knew how to trick, and when, and why. They just knew what they were doing. Competent villians are fun, simply because they pose an actual threat. You know deep down that they'll lose to the heroes, but part of you just isn't sure, because how can the heroes beat someone so smart and strong? And because they're a threat, you want to keep watching them, just to hope that the heroes will be able to fight them off and save the day. Face it; even if you hate villains like the Sinners as people, you have to respect their strengths if they have them...And, well, they were strong. Another layer is, well, the fact that Sibuna was not as competent as villains were like ever. Especially not in this season. So, we get used to seeing them fall behind so often that we just want to yell at the screen and tell them to get themselves in gear. Well, technically, as Sinners they granted that wish. So, do you guys have anything to add? Opinions? Disagreements? Share em :) Category:Blog posts